


Keeper

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heart-to-Heart, Insecurities, M/M, Moving On Pt. 1, Moving On Pt. 2, Panic Attacks, Struggling, clingy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Keeper

Worrying never was a quality that had bothered the fanciful side of Thomas’ personality, yet with the events of a recent breakup had him wondering if it would happen one day with a newly made significant other. Burying himself into various ideas on how to get an ex-boyfriend back, Roman started to shudder with an unnoticed amount of fear as he kept busy even when the four were called into the living room as usual. 

“C’mon Rome, we need you out here,” a gruff tone called out, only softening when it was directed at him; usually the vicious voice from Virgil would make his heart melt though it only helped in speeding up a pacing pulse, “We don’t have all day, ya know.”

“I’ve got it! Thomas, you write down all your thoughts and feelings in an eloquent letter and deliver it to him in a basket filled with his favorite things.” 

“Woah, what?!”

“He’s been brainstorming all day and still hasn’t come up with a practical approach,” Logan remarked, sighing softly at the look of panic flickering in the other’s ocean blue eyes, “Every single one is just as creepy as the last.”

“I’m not creepy, you just don’t understand love!”

“I understand that it’s making you more pathetic than usual…”

“Why don’t we call him right now? Or send a text?”

“Stop, Princey…” the anxious one warned with a heavy glance weighing down the flamboyant man whom he felt fondness for more than anyone else as if pleading silently for him to stop acting so pathetic, “Do you have any chill?”

“You should know, we spend a lot of time watching Netflix before going there.”

Mortified at the response, a pale shade of pink colored fair cheeks as he silently seethed in a usual corner of the room they were currently located while an idea was spun into motion followed by a few more attempts at rekindling a former flame that was met with disapproval even when they were covered up as merely jokes. Startled due to an out of context epiphany from the main man, they listened in silence as Thomas came to the conclusion that the one who resembled his emotions would be the one to help bring in the most nostalgia to deal with the presented problem. 

“Patton, you’re at the core of a lot of my happy feelings.”

“I’m at the core of a lot of your feelings in general, kiddo.”

“Still, maybe going to your room will help enhance them is what I need.” 

“Seriously though, it’s kind of a mess…”

“Don’t you want to help with his dilemma?” the logical one piped up, arms crossed as a knowing smirk crossed his face when a spark of surprise caused the one in question to start sputtering out a vague answer, “That settles it, we’re going.”

Moments later, the others were welcomed into a crowded room filled with a peaking pile of proud paternal feelings that were showcased with a vibrant enthusiasm which seemed to have been lacking from the father figure for quite some time as they debated on whether or not to come. Taking to a mound of pamphlets of performances, Roman resided at a far corner desk flipping through them all fondly, his frightened form forgotten about in the meantime while similar areas dedicated to science material and old poetry were investigated.

“You were trying _so hard_ to be edgy…” Virgil muttered loudly while skimming through a battered dark blue notebook, “I feel like I’m an archeologist that dug up an ancient cringe compilation.”

“I had a lot on my mind as a teenager, sue me.”

“That you did, especially when you would start liking girls.”

“Ah yes, some of my most busiest years, which would line up with when you upgraded to being a giant thorn in our side. For a good reason…”

“Well yeah, the stakes were high.”

“So, you’re saying that I might not have had Roman create half as many parts of my imagination without Virgil giving him reason to?” Thomas asked with an arching eyebrow as he looked between both, unable to help noting the small sense of pride lifting wounded spirits from the fanciful member of the group at such a profound realization. 

“Makes sense since we ended up being the most compatible.”

“You mean after all the verbal abuse?”

“I just wanted you to notice me, gloomy Gus…” 

About to make a witty remark in return when a painful grunt was given instead, fingertips pressed into a crumpling temple, flinching away when a gentle hand tried to lift up a tucked chin. Stepping back against the nearest wall, a black hood of the newly gained garment was pulled in comfortingly close rather than be forced into a tightened embrace that would only heighten anxious emotions already starting to spin out of control. 

Hurt at being replaced by an article of clothing, Roman remained a fair distance away as a tangent about how the literal voice of reason had left them behind, taking the opportunity to let his true feelings be known instead of continuing to keep them contained, “Love is about taking a chance, it’s about risking potential heart break. It’s happening to me right now and you don’t see me giving up, do you?!” 

“I’m starting to think this isn’t just about my ex anymore…” 

“If I may, it does seem like Roman’s insecure,” Patton replied after trying his best to stay out of the heated conversation, “Something going on with you and Verge?”

“There might be, but that’s besides the point, Thomas needs our help and I made it about me.”

“Babe…”

“We can discuss it later,” he retorted in a firm voice that was instantly regretted when a look of guilt covered his lover’s face, “Are you going to ignore your heart’s cry for help, or are you going to pick up your phone, dial his number, and charge back into love’s battlefield?”

Daring to do as suggested, the man in question waited for a dial tone to be completed when a deepened voice convinced him to hang up. Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation when the cellular device was thrown down rather than sat onto a table, Virgil projected a glare in his significant other’s direction as a string of texts were suggested to explain the reason for hanging up.

“My hips do _not_ lie, Princey! That’s a side of myself I don’t want to feed into.”

“Then what are you going to tell him, that you called in an act of desperation because for months you’ve been quietly hoping things would go back to the way they were? About all the times you’ve fantasized him calling you? Are you going to tell him that you want him back? ‘Cos that’s the truth.”

“No…”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I mean, your assumption is wrong because I don’t want him back,” Thomas explained after a moment of being taken aback by the sudden emotionally charged outburst, “Not in that way, at least. We were unhappy and I don’t want to go through that pain all over again.” 

“Don’t you remember how you felt at the thought of losing him just weeks before the break up?”

“Of course I do, and that was some of the worst pain I’ve felt in a long time. It just wasn’t meant to be, unlike you and Virgil.”

“This isn’t about us…”

“Don’t think we forgot, you two have a similar situation happening and you two need to fix it.” 

Cupping both cheeks between his palms, a deep breath was taken to encourage the chivalrous one to speak about his greatest fear aloud as he dared to inch closer to his significant other without making any sudden movement that would cause another chain of unreasonable responses, “Watching Thomas go through this has gotten me worried about our own future…” 

“I’m not going anywhere at this point, you of all people should know this by now.”

“I do, but I guess... I still feel guilty about all the turmoil I put you through, I just wish I was more worthy of your company.”

“You are,” Virgil stated in a somber voice, peeking through grown out bangs to catch the other’s teary look of regret at what had happened in the past as a part of playing hard to get, “It’s different now, I feel fireworks every time I look at you and it makes me want to vomit.” 

“Wow, what a way of saying that you care for someone, Verge…”

“Can’t help being lovesick. I love you, Rome, a bushel and a peck,” the anxious one declared while stepping forward into the invitingly open arms offered from earlier, “You’re a keeper. Never forget that, okay?”

“I don’t know why I lose sight of it sometimes, but I’m glad you’re my reminder.”


End file.
